1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable air conditioner/beverage container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device that utilizes a fan to pull ambient air through a container that contains a cold substance and blows the cooled air out onto the user of the present invention.
2. Problem in the Art
A portable air-conditioning device is generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,281. While this device aims to function as an air conditioner, it does not have any means to ensure that air passes through a cooling substance, such as ice, before being expelled onto the operator. A lot of the hot air that enters into this device is also expelled as hot air. Air is not sufficiently cooled before exiting onto a user of the device. A need in the art exists for a portable air conditioner that controls air flow so as to ensure efficient operation of the air conditioner. A portable air conditioner that controls the flow of air to ensure efficient cooling is disclosed by the present invention.
In addition, there is a need in the art for a device which can function as both a portable air conditioner and a beverage container. A device of this type would allow a spectator at a sporting event to enjoy a cool beverage while also being cooled. A device of this type is disclosed by the present invention.